


Why?

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing made sense any more. (Battle of Hogwarts ficlet, AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=munanna).



Neville was running along the corridor. He was panting, sweat running down his neck and face mingling with the blood and grime. Every so often, he had to stop, cast a quick healing spell, sometimes accompanied by a kind word, more often by a curt nod before he was off again.

He ran past an open door which revealed a deserted battle scene that had formerly been a classroom. Desks and chairs were overturned and broken. No bodies though. Good, Neville thought, at least no one was injured too badly in what seemed to have been a nasty duel. He was about to turn around and continue on his way to the Great Hall when he hard a faint groan from behind one of the desks.

Wand outstretched, Neville carefully edged around it, ready to defend himself if necessary. He glared at the man who was lying on the floor in front of him, face and body twisted in agony. Neville didn't move to help Snape. Instead, he took a purposeful step forward onto Snape's right hand and shifted his weight, staring into black eyes as bones broke. Rage was coursing through his body. And hate, so much hate! Neville's hand shook as he aimed his wand at Snape's face. Eyes narrowed and panting heavily, Neville knew only hate. Just when he was about to release the emotion into two well-chosen words, a part of his mind screamed, "NO!" Neville jumped back, his wand clattered to the floor and he dropped to his knees, burrowing his face in his hands as he started to shake uncontrollably.

This was all wrong. Why was Snape still here? Shouldn't he be with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters? Didn't he leave the school? Why?

The hate was gone. Instead, Neville felt incredibly tired. Right now, nothing made sense any more, and Neville just wanted it all to be over. To be somewhere else. Neville wanted someone to undo this whole mess.

"Longbottom!" Neville looked up when he heard the strained, quiet voice that still carried its usual strength somehow. "Pull yourself together, boy. There will be a time for weeping. Right now, you are needed. So get going." Despite his injuries and pain, Snape still managed to glare at him threateningly.

Never in his life would Neville have thought that he'd be grateful to see the stern look on Severus Snape's face, to hear his commanding voice. But he was. Immensely so. He held onto this bit of normalcy like it was a lifeline. Yes, he knew that he had to keep going, but before he did he was going to treat Snape like he had every other injured person he'd encountered on his run through the castle.

"Let me just -"

"Stupid Gryffindor," Snape sneered. "I am fine, a few more broken bones won't kill me. Now get lost."

"Okay. Um … Thank you, sir." Neville got up and started toward the main corridor. He stopped before he rounded the corner and turned around. Snape's eyes were closed when he crouched down beside him again.

"What now?" Snape snapped.

"You're stubborn, you know. A few seconds won't hurt now, not any more. And we might still need you with a functioning wand hand. _Episkey!_ "


End file.
